Games
by annilra
Summary: 220407 shikamaru/temari - shikamaru learns to play a whole new game


naruto drabble  
shikamaru/temari  
shikamaru learns to play a whole new game

note : no real spoilers, set after naruto shippuden though, and nope, still do not own naruto (674 words)

* * *

Games

Shikamaru had always loved strategy board games. There was a definite thrill for him to out-witting and out-maneuvering his opponent. He also thoroughly enjoyed the mental calculations needed to analyse the many layered, intricate possibilities behind each move. And of course, the sheer lack of physically-strenuous activity really appealed to him too.

"Your turn." Temari whispered as she nudged him subtly, no doubt intending to just snap him out of his wandering thoughts but nearly sending him sprawling onto the long council table instead. The woman simply did not know her own strength. He turned to glare at her briefly before looking down at the paper in front of him.

He really enjoyed more complex thinking games. So there was absolutely no reason why he was now currently in the middle of an inter-village council meeting, playing a game with Temari that was totally devoid of anything remotely strategic. There were other ways to deal with boredom during these long tedious meetings, after all.

He looked sideways at her again. At her bright, flaxen shock of hair, her challenging, wide eyes and her full, smirking mouth. No reason at all... except maybe one.

Shikamaru fleetingly wondered if it was simply in his genetics to always cave, when it comes to the difficult women in his life who were constantly making him do things that he did not like, just to please them. Or at least, stop them from badgering him further.

He sighed and focused his attention back to the little box of numbers on his paper. He randomly choose a number that was in a line almost entirely crossed out. Most of the numbers had been picked already anyway. No point putting too much thought into it. This game was all about luck after all.

"Eleven." He marked off the number on his paper and started doodling at the corner of the sheet while waiting for Temari to call her number.

Shikamaru didn't even bother to look up at Naruto or Gaara and tuned out the other council members' ramblings about the plans for the next Chunnin exam that was to be held in Sand. He had been through enough of these planning sessions throughout the years to get the general layout of everything.

"Hmm... Twenty-three."

Wait... did she just pick 'twenty-three'? Shikamaru scanned his paper thoroughly and swiftly crossed off the number, his competitive side emerging at the glimpse of victory.

Maybe he could learn to enjoy these simple games that were purely based on luck. If he always won, that is. Now, for instance. Right now, he actually liked this game.

Shikamaru didn't even realize that he was smirking while he was busy scribbling out his win.

The Hokage noticed though, and couldn't resist the mischievous smile that spread over his face. He had watched those two covertly trade numbers for the better part of the hour. He knew exactly what they were doing and could tell what had just made Shikamaru's eyes light up triumphantly.

The council hall fell silent as, one by one, they curiously looked up at Naruto when he had failed to respond to a question, only to follow his gaze down the long table... to none other than an oblivious Nara Shikamaru.

Very deliberately, Naruto cleared his throat and put on his 'stern' voice. "Is there something... _interesting_ that you would care to share with the council, Nara-san?"

_Oh, shit._ Shikamaru only belatedly noticed all the eyes on him, being so intent on his little table of numbers. His eyes flew to Temari's face first, only to see her sardonic grin. Resigned, he then turned to look at Naruto and gave an audible sigh loud enough even for the Hokage to hear him from across the long expanse of the council table.

"Well, Nara-san?" Naruto casually propped both elbows on the table and leaned forward to hide the full blown grin behind his clasp fingers.

Shikamaru could only shrug, knowing that he was so very busted. "Erm... Bingo?"

end

* * *

erm, did anyone get that? *nervous laughter* also, it's unbeta-ed as always. so please feel free to point out any typos/errors/glaringly obvious mistakes my tired eyes could not see...


End file.
